


Nightmare Fuel

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: halloween week // 2019 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Horror Movie Marathons, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Time Skips, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: A wedding on Halloween





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> it's finally here! my fave fic of the week. I got a little carried away i think
> 
> day 7 prompt: Trick or Treating/Costumes/”Aren’t you a little old?”

Tony Stark usually only had one face he wore in front of crowds: his press face. Tonight however, he wore a shit eating grin.

Why? 

His son’s wedding of course. And he had to give a speech.

He clinked his glass to grab the attention of the room. “Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you are here to celebrate the wonderful couple sat next to me. Ned and Abbie both gave you recollections of their time with the couple, of childhoods and memories, but neither of them know exactly how they met. An event I was there to witness. And it all began on a Halloween Night, a long time ago…”

~~~

Harley heard a noise. Not just any noise however. It was the sound of a window opening. He looked at the clock. Who could possibly opening a window at 1:30am?

He crept into the kitchen, only to see someone wearing a costume in the middle of the apartment. With all the courage a 4 year old could muster, he said, “It’s a bit late to be trick or treating, ain’t it Mister?”

The man whirled around to see who spoke. A child wasn’t threatening to him in the slightest. “Go back to bed, kid.” The man’s voice was gruff, Harley noticed. “Ain’t it past your bedtime?”

“Yep!” he nodded. “And mommy says we can’t trick or treat past my bedtime. So you can’t be trick or treating.”

A pause, hesitation. “Well you see, kid, I’m not really trick or treating. I’m mostly just tricking. It’s why I’m wearing this mask, see?” Harley had to admit, the mask was cool. It was kind of like a clown mask, just creepier and homemade.

Before Harley could tell him that that wasn’t a nice thing to do, and that all tricks with no treats was just wrong, the room was lit up with a bright glow. Suddenly, a new voice spoke. 

_ “Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?” _ came the voice from the… robot? Was that a robot? It didn’t sound like one, but it sure looked like one. It used something to stun the man in the middle of the room. He dropped like a stone, unmoving.

The faceplate of the now not-robot retracted to reveal the face of an irritated, middle aged man. “You hurt, kid?” he asked. 

Harley shook his head no. 

An attachment flew off the suit and handcuffed the man. “Are your parents home?”

“Mama’s at work.”

“And your dad?”   
  


Harley said nothing. That seemed answer enough for the man. “You gotta name, kiddo?” he asked. “I mean, I can keep calling you kiddo if you want, but-”   
  


“Harley!” he blurted. “I’m Harley.”

“Alright Harley, I don’t really want you to be alone, right now. I need to take him to the police station, but my son is right around your age. We live upstairs if you don’t mind staying with him until your mom gets home?”

“How did you know to come here?” Harley asked even as he nodded along with what the man was saying. “Mama always told me to talk until someone came to help if someone strange was in the house. Are you the help she was talking about?” 

The man had come fully out of his robot. “Yeah, Harley. I’m the security for the whole building. I built it myself and I wanted to protect it. Now c’mon. Let’s go meet Peter.”

~~~

Tony laughed. “You should have seen his face when he saw the Iron Man suit. It really was the security for the whole building we lived in at that point. I told every adult up front that was how the building would work. Silent alarms routed directly to our house so I could get to the scene and make sure no one died before the cops got there. I had no idea it would lead Peter to his future husband.

“They ended up growing up together. Living a floor apart will do that, you know. They were there for each other. It was kind of amazing that they didn’t start dating until college.”

~~~

“How long have you and Harley… you know…”

“What?”

“Peter, c’mon. We all know you’re dating Harley. May as well be out with it.”

“I- what? Dating Harley? He’s my best friend, Ned. It’s like an international law that you can’t date your best friend.”

“Since when?”

Ned Leeds is Peter’s other closest friend, next to Harley. Sometimes, though, he’s a pain in the ass. Like right now.

“Dude, there’s no shame in dating a guy, you know that.”

“Obviously I know that. I am bi afterall.” Peter slammed the locker closed. “Besides, I’m still trying to figure out how to ask Harry to the winter formal. You know how he is-”

“Too over the top for a top,” they said in unison. Harry Osborn was the most chaotic bastard in the school, and Peter Parker Stark was in love with him. Not to mention him being the talk of the school based on his sex life. Honestly.

Just then, Harley walked around the corner. “We’re still going to that haunted house later, right?” he asked Peter, draping an arm over his shoulder.

“Oh, obviously. Then back to mine for bad horror movies and popcorn?”   
  


“I’ll bring blankets.” He spun away and winked. “Oh hey, Ned. Didn’t see you there. Catch you later man!”

Ned had to turn his head to avoid yelling  _ What the fuck _ at the top of his lungs.

~~~

“I had to laugh when Ned told me about that,” Ned raised his glass with a laugh, “but I have to say that I did walk in on them falling asleep to  _ A Nightmare Before Christmas _ while cuddling. Yes, I took pictures as proof, not to worry.” The crowd laughed. 

“And oh my goodness, Harley’s little sister wasn’t even alive for their first meeting, but you wouldn’t believe…”

~~~

Abbie flopped down face first on the bed next to him. “What do you want, Abs?’ 

“It’s your senior year, Harles. When are you gonna tell him that you love him?”

He huffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The look she gave him would have made God cower. “Peter Parker Stark. Your not-boyfriend of longer than I’ve been alive. He needs to know.”

The tapping of laptop keys stopped. “He’s like another sibling, Abs.”

“No he isn’t.”

“Prove it.”

“The way you guys look at each other is ridiculously sappy. You know each other better than anyone. Even if you’re not in love, you’re at the very least platonic soulmates.”

Harley grumbled. “I still don’t think that means anything. Now get out of my room. I have college applications to finish before he comes over.”   
  


“Horror movie marathon?”

“You know it. Halloween tradition.”

She nodded. “Make sure you think about it okay?”

He waved her off, clearly not paying attention.

~~~

“Come to think of it, I have no idea how they even ended up together. I’m suspecting it had something to do with MJ and vodka or something.” 

A whoop sounded from the crowd. It was no secret that Michelle Jones knew how to party.

“But, regardless of how it happened, we are so glad you made it out of your little disaster shells and into each other's arms. May every horror movie marathon be laced with the memories of your timeless relationship. Oh, and before I forget-” Tony held up his glass in a toast.

“Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
